Drive-on docks are becoming increasingly popular for users of personal watercraft. Such systems allow a boat to be stored out of the way of floating, or partially submerged, windblown or wave driven debris that could impact and damage the boat's hull or motor. Drive-on docks also serve to minimize buildup of algae, barnacles, or other plant or animal life on the portion of the boat below the water line. Conventional drive-on docks, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages discussed in more detail below that the present dock is designed to overcome.